


Prayer

by Okaamichin14



Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Blindfolds, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Monsters, Praise Kink, Restraints, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Questions have been asked. Akali is asking for trouble. Ahri is amused. Kai'Sa looks to the heavens.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131929
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Pray for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for to @melody7321 for editing this for me :)
> 
> And back to sin...

//

_ “So what do gumihos classify as?” _

_ The question rang in the air over breakfast and coffee. _

_ Seraphine winced at the blunt question, and Evelynn and Ahri chuckled.  _

_ Kai’Sa took the towel that she always tucked in her pocket while she cooked and gave Akali a smart wap on the wrist.  _

_ “Jeez Akali no tact really? Where are your manners?” _

_ “It’s a legitimate question! Eevee is a succubus and we all know that’s a subclass of a demon!” Akali explained, while her free hand was gesturing to her girlfriend. “‘Sides, Seraphine’s American habits started rubbing off on me~” _

_ Seraphine cried out, indignant, “WHAT?! You can’t be possibly pinning this on me!” _

_ Before the table could fully go on into a food war, Ahri clapped her hands, bringing the maknae trio to attention.  _

_ “Technically I’m a spirit. People have made sacrifices for my favour. Whether it’s to guard their wares or their families, I would be a watchful guard.” _

_ “So I guess you could say, I’m a deity?” _

_ “Wow.” _

_ “So people literally worshiped your furry ass while we were apart?” Evelynn said dryly.  _

_ Ahri used her tail to poke Evelynn in the nose, “Whatever, you were the reason why the Vatican became depraved in a mix of sex and bribery.” _

_ “Guilty, but not sorry.” _

_ “CAN WE HEAR MORE?” _

_ “About the Vatican?” _

_ “YEAH!” _

_ “NO!” Cried Kai’Sa and Seraphine. _

_ Ahri definitely saw from the corner of her eye that subtle burning desire simmering beneath those purple orbs.  _

_ Kai’Sa was having ideas.  _

_ She would have to ask her about it later.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ // _

  
  
  
  


**In the bedroom…**

“So, a goddess? Have I been calling you by the wrong title, my Queen?” Kai’Sa jokes, as she smoothed out the blankets beneath her hands. 

Ahri chuckled at the prod, setting down her hair brush down on the vanity. 

“LIke I said,  _ technically _ . But the meaning of my existence has changed multiple times.” 

She said this while crawling over to Kai’Sa.

“A spirit.”

“A seductress.”

“A trickster.”

“A mischievous being.”

Kai’Sa naturally parted her legs enough so that Ahri could slip in between them, the heat pooling in.

Ahri rubbed her nose against Kai’Sa, her breath leaving little puffs against Kai’Sa’s waiting lips. Before Kai’Sa could close the distance, the gumiho pulled away.

“A story for another time.”

A hand stopped her.

“Show me.” Kai'Sa grasped Ahri's hand, pulling it close and planting a chaste kiss on the tip of her ring finger. 

Ahri was puzzled.

“Show me why they call you all of those names.”

Once more, Kai’Sa lips delicately pressed against the fingernail.

Ahri huffed goodnaturedly, her eyes were playful.

“Word?”

**“Sabre.”**

“Good.”

Ahri promptly reached over to her phone and tapped a message furiously. 

Several seconds later, she heard multiple footsteps running down the hall, the garage door opening, and wheels peeling out the driveway like the devil was out to get them. 

Kai’Sa laughed as she leaned against the pillows, holding Ahri by the waist. Her thumbs rubbed circles on the exposed hip. Fingers trailed upwards to rub against a faded scar, covered by black ink. 

“What on Earth did you send the girls in that message?”

“Not important.” Ahri said, her voice low. She tossed the phone to the side, uncaring if it bounced on the floor. 

“I’ll be reading it later,” Kai’Sa sang lightly, her voice trembling slightly at the darkening gaze of amber eyes. 

“And frankly, I don’t care.” Ahri said as she slipped off Kai’Sa’s lap, moving to stand at the foot of their bed.

One arm was propped on her hip, the other pointed to the space above Kai’Sa’s head. 

“Lean against the headboard.”

Kai’Sa shivered at the sudden command but she could only obey. She leaned up on her elbows and scooted backwards until her back was pressed firmly against the headboard. The wood was cool against her skin, a sharp contrast to the warm aura of sensuality surrounding them.

Ahri was pleased. 

“Alright. Keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

A snap rang in the air. 

Fox-fire solidified around her body and bathed her form. It was opaque, bathing Ahri in cold blue fire. It wrapped around her body and covered her like a blanket.

She raised her hand and ran it along her high ponytail. A grin that showed too many teeth and enlarged canines appeared as she ripped the elastic apart. Her blonde hair spilled forwards, darkening into black locks as it fell loosely around her.

Kai’Sa’s jaw dropped. 

_ Beautiful. _

The tan tail that she loved running her hands through faded to blue grey, reminding her of an arctic fox. When Ahri had finished transforming, she looked at her girlfriend, her knight, awestruck at the display. 

“Like it?”

The tone that came after was soft and  _ adoring. _

“I love it.”

Ahri had forgotten the last time she had slipped into her more primal form. When she was free, she could not feel more attuned to nature. She could feel the air vibrate restlessly with spiritual energy. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and inhaled deeply, letting her heightened senses take over.

She could hear Kai’Sa’s breathing quicken. The sound of her heart pounded against her rib cage. 

Though there was no scent of fear, just arousal. 

But she had to be sure. All the signs in the world pointed toward desire, but her first priority was always respecting Kai’Sa’s boundaries.

  
“Safeword?”

Her tone was gentle and kind. The fox-fire dimmed to a cool blue glow. Soft, like fireflies. 

“ **Sabre** .” Uttered lovingly from those lips she loved so much.

She couldn’t help herself. She strode to Kai’Sa’s side to give her a gentle peck on the lips. The dancer hummed against the feeling. 

Powerful and dangerous, yet Ahri kissed her like she was a petal from the most delicate flower.

The kisses continued. 

Heat building between them. Tongue turned into teeth.

Ahri pulled away with a particularly sharp nip. Enough to make Kai’Sa whine. 

“You know what common people do for deities, right?”

She tugged Kai’Sa’s face so that she could whisper into her reddening ear. 

“Pray.”

There was no way that a single word could hold some much promise and so much sin at the same time. 

Ahri’s whispered word sounded akin to the crescendo of hymns of the highest praise inside a cathedral. 

Her mind and heart wanted to do the same, to listen and open their hearts as any would in the name of their savior.

Kai’Sa nodded mutely, making Ahri giggle at the awestruck expression. 

The gumiho left the bedside again, swaying her hips as she did so. 

“And I know just the thing to make that happen.” 

Ahri opened the drawer next to their bed and pulled out a set of leather cuffs. The insides were lined with soft white fur and silver buckles jangled with the movement. 

Her amber eyes traced over the various items, her grin stretching wider when she found others to use for Kai’Sa.

_ Oh, this would be perfect. _

Carrying the items, she strolled back to her patiently waiting knight. She stepped into the nylon straps of her harness and tightened them down. She took her time, knowing Kai’Sa enjoyed it when she put on a show. She could taste the hunger in the air as purple orbs appraised the gumiho quietly. She slowly stroked the tip of the strapon, as if it were her real cock. 

She swung a leg over Kai’Sa’s hips and straddled her, bringing one cuff to her right wrist and lifting the arm up to the headboard. She gave the same attention to her left wrist and sat back.

Kai’Sa looked at Ahri like she was the bringer of light.

Leaning forwards once more, Ahri tightened the leather cuffs on Kai’Sa’s wrists further, just  _ shy  _ of unbearable pain. 

“Ah!”

Ahri swallowed the cry with a kiss that was all tongue and no teeth. She sat back to reach for the lotion on the bedside table. Her hands lathered a few drops before returning to those restrained wrists.

“Sorry baby.” She said, then loosened the cuffs again to massage some lotion into the throbbing wrists.

Kai’Sa gave her a shaky smile, breathless, “I’m good.”

Next, Ahri brought a silk blindfold to Kai’Sa’s eyes. She gently lifted her head and tied it in a knot.

Finally, Ahri eyed the ball gag that was next to her. Her eyebrows pinched in slight worry. 

How was she able to continue if she wouldn’t be able to hear Kai’Sa utter her safeword?

She looked around in their room and saw that there was a lone red scarf draped against the couch. 

She kissed Kai’Sa, again whispering that she’d be back. 

Kai’Sa huffed but laid there resting as best as she could while she was restrained. 

Ahri returned to her side and held up the red scarf and the ball-gag in her hands. 

“Safeword?”

“Sabre.”

Ahri gently eased the gag into her mouth, tightening the strap just enough so that the ball would be held in place. She would hear whimpers, whines and all the groans, the moans, all those  _ delicious _ noises that would be elicited from her Knight, but no words. 

“Listen to me.”

Kai’Sa head lifted in the direction of her voice,she could feel the saliva begin to pool in her mouth as her tongue moved around the gag, mouth unable to close and unable to swallow.

Ahri placed the scarf into the palm of her hand, manipulating Kai’Sa’s fingers to grasp it tightly.

“Let this go if it gets too much. Understand?” 

_ “This. _ ”

She tugged at the scarf in those clasped hands.

“This is your safe word.”

Kai’Sa nodded resolutely. 

A few moments passed before Ahri made her move again. She lifted her hand to Kai’Sa’s cheek and stroked it tenderly.

“There is nothing in the world that sounds sweeter than the sounds of adoration from my  _ loyal _ subjects,” Ahri chuckled. She continued petting her Knight, enjoying the soft moans escaping through the gag.

“Your body, your mind. I command you. I own you. Here in this room, you're mine to use. And right now, I want nothing more to fuck you in this bed. I want to hear you  _ moan _ for me." 

Ahri ran her fingers down Kai’Sa’s neck. The ghost of a touch caused shivers to go up and down the restrained woman’s spine. Both hands settled on her hips and grabbed with bruising pressure.

“ _ I want the only thought in your mind to be of me. Your Queen.”  _ Kai’Sa moaned at the words and stimulation, her senses hyperaware.

“And maybe, if your prayers satisfy me, I’ll be generous and  _ let  _ you touch me. But for now, I’m fucking you for  _ my  _ pleasure. And my pleasure  _ alone.  _ Let me hear your screams of pleasure, my Knight.”

With that, she sunk the entire length of the strapon into Kai’Sa with a firm push of her hips. 

“Nnnn-...Oh Guh!” Kai’Sa’s voice was muffled by the ball gag, but Ahri could still make out her words.

“What did I tell you?”

A manic grin.

“There is no God here.”

Ahri pulled out slowly, letting the strap rub against tightening walls. As soon as the head was free, she immediately thrusted forwards. Another desperate whimper leaked out from her mouth.

“Only me.”

The tip of the strapon was pulled out and roughly pushed back into Kai’Sa until their hips touched. The sounds of rattling metal against wood was an indicator of Kai’Sa’s pleasure. Kai’Sa wanted nothing but to wrap her arms around the gumiho and rake her hands across the pale white skin of her back, but the leather cuffs cruelly held her in place. 

“Now,  _ who _ owns you?”

The pain emanating from her wrists did nothing to distract her of the intensifying heat in her core. The strapon filled her completely, stretching her, just shy of her threshold. She could do nothing but moan at just how  _ full _ she felt.

“Mmm!”

Kai’Sa arched desperately, hips trying to chase after Ahri’s strap. She needed to feel the head hit the deep. The toe-curling pressure that only comes from the power of a goddess that owns her body and mind. She wanted their bodies to be pressed so close together, it would feel like they were one being.

“ _ Who  _ do you pray to?”

Kai’Sa was wet.  _ So damn wet  _ that the strapon slid smoothly in and out. So damn wet that her slick dripped down her thighs and onto the bed sheets. The bedframe creaked as Ahri relentlessly fucked her Knight.

Ahri could no longer hold back and found her teeth around Kai’Sa’s pulse point. She bit gently at first, sucking and licking at the pale skin that was feverishly hot. Slowly, she increased the pressure she bit down with, feeling her teeth sink into the soft flesh. 

_ Oh god. _

It had been  _ so long _ since she’d feasted on flesh. 

Kai’Sa’s neck was tensed, but at the feeling of fangs sinking it, she lolled head to the side, letting Ahri have more space to work with, giving her Queen ample access to her nape.

Kai’Sa was rhythmically pounded into the bed, only held up by the cuffs tying her to the bed. She could do nothing but moan and bite harder onto the gag as her jaw ached. Sweat dripped off her brow as her core twitched with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Ahri brought her right hand down to touch her Knight’s clit and her left hand up to cup her face. 

Pulling out proved difficult by how tight Kai’Sa was wrapped around her.

Ahri had enough, she needed to hear her. She needed to hear her words, her cries, her  _ pleasure.  _

“Tell me Kai’Sa.”

She ripped the gag and blindfold away, tilting her Knight’s chin toward her eyes. 

“ _ Who _ is it you pray to _? _ ”

“My Queen...only you.  _ Mi Reina. _ ” Kai’Sa had tears streaming from her covered eyes, her lips quivering as the pleasure built in her body. The tight circles against her clit. The strapon bottoming out completely within her, Ahri not only thrusting, but grinding her full weight against the dancer’s hips. 

Kai’Sa lets out all the tension that had built into a restrained cry. 

“ _ Please please please please! Don’t stop! I can’t-” _

Amber eyes intense and burning straight into her  _ soul _ , demanding release.

"Again.”

“ **_Reina!_ ** ”

Every fiber of muscle in Kai’Sa’s body tensed as she felt her body finally released all the tension. She felt as if she was floating in between the stars. 

Ahri watched Kai’Sa fall apart. She thrashed against the strap, whining with every roll of the gumiho’s hips. Kai’Sa caught a new wave at every pointed thrust, pushing her climax higher and higher. 

Seeing Kai’Sa breathless, hearing her voice go hoarse, feeling the growing wetness in between their hips was better than anything else the world could offer. She could feel the weight of Kai’Sa’s words, tumbling from her lips, filling the gumiho with essence that only her knight could provide. 

Her body was aglow with soft blue silvery wisps as Kai’Sa’s continued to ride out her pleasure. 

It was the sun warming her back on a cold winter day, the mix of the first bloom of spring and the bright red that burned as leaves change colours in the fall.

The weight of Kai’Sa in her arms grounded her firmly in this human realm and cemented her  _ existence _ in this moment. 

  
  
  


///

  
  
  


When the tremors had finally ceased, they left a panting, limp Kai’Sa; Ahri undid the cuffs, using the lotion again to massage the sore skin on her wrists that had been restrained by the leather cuffs. She massaged her shoulders and her neck to loosen them from tension of their session. 

When Kai’Sa legs had relaxed their grip around her hips, Ahri pulled out slowly, noting how the dancer whimpered with every move. After ridding herself of the leather straps, Ahri pulled them lower on the bed so that Kai’Sa could finally rest her back against soft cool sheets. She cooed at her dancer, running her hands down to her hips and thighs, bringing her down gently. 

Ahri left a tail on Kai’Sa’s waist to ground her while she used the discarded clothes to help clean the mess that  _ they’ve _ made. 

She picked up her phone to see the flurry of messages that she pointedly ignored earlier. Ahri responded quickly, before silencing all alarms and notification. Afterall, she knew that Kai’Sa loved to be held in her post-coital bliss. She returned to bed with a bottle of water in hand. 

She gently lifted Kai’Sa up, cradling her just so against the space in her shoulder. Kai’Sa’s eyes were glassy but there was that cute dopey smile that she always carried after a night with the gumiho. It warmed her heart. 

Ahri needed to wait a little before rousing her dancer back to the complete consciousness. 

When Kai’Sa wriggled a little more, she pressed the cool bottle against Kai’Sa’s cheeks, waking her. 

Kai’Sa gratefully drank from the bottle ‘till it was empty. Ahri flung the bottle aside, keeping a note to recycle it later. 

Ahri tucked them both back to bed, her hands running down Kai’Sa’s side, enjoying the afterglow at last. 

Kai’Sa scooted closer to every part of her body that touched the gumiho’s, needing her warmth to surround her completely. 

For the last time that night, she felt her chin tilt upwards so that her eyes locked on to amber. 

"Who is it you pray to?" Ahri asked softly with a shine in her eyes.

Kai'Sa, teary, exhausted, could only whisper, "Only you, my Queen."


	2. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K/DA chat is sacrilegious ft. Kahri

//

**9:47 P.M KST**

**In the group chat… K/DA + StarGurl + Bao**

  
  


**Ahri:** Everyone out of the house now.

**Evelynn:** Why?

**Ahri:** Unless you want to hear me going raw on Kai’Sa…

 **Ahri:** I suggest leaving. 

**Ahri:** Now.

 **Ahri:** Or I will feast on everyone’s liver...

 **Ahri:** BTW almost killed evie that way so...

 **Ahri:** :3

**Seraphine:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!

**Akali:** NOT LIKE DIS NOT LIKE DIS

**Evelynn:** >:c you’re lucky the tattoo covers the scar hoe!

//

  
  
  


Kai’Sa turned to Ahri who was looking at her with a smug grin. If anything, the dancer wanted to turn over and tug on those squishy whiskered cheeks, but her hips and legs are _deliciously_ sore. 

From the smug look on her girlfriend’s face, Ahri definitely was smug that she couldn’t retaliate properly. 

“But did you really have to say it like that?” She whined, a blush on her cheeks. 

Ahri leaned over to plant a kiss on Kai’Sa’s pouty lips. Kai’Sa hummed in satisfaction when Ahri settled comfortably on top of her. 

While her core throbbed a little in pulsing heat, she was more than content to have her girlfriend just like this. 

“Would you rather I say I make love to you?” Ahri said as she pulled away, “That could be arranged. You wouldn’t even have to move.”

The gumiho says this as she slowly grinds her hips into Kai’Sa, the pooling heat returns with 

vengeance.

Kai’Sa reaches over to Ahri’s phone and types a hasty response.

//

**12:14 P.M KST**

**Ahri:** Y’all better not come back, bottoming for Ahri - Kai'Sa

**Akali:** FUCKING WHY?! I’M EATING!

**Seraphine:** but I kinda wanna sleeeeeeeep IN MY OWN BED T^T 

**Evelynn:** nice

  
  


“I’ll be reading it later,” Ahri parroted in a teasing tone as Kai’Sa tossed _her_ phone somewhere in the room. Ahri hands trailed a little lower and groaned at the growing wetness in between her girlfriend’s thighs. 

  
  


Kai’Sa looked at her with a fire in her eyes, rocking her hips, “Oh whatever, just take me please Your _Highness?_ Now? Please?”

Ahri’s grinned, as she reached for the strapon. 

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those asking about the Vatican stories...I gotchu.
> 
> It can't be a okaamichin14 work if I don't throw a little comedy into it. TEEHEE

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other works, my headcanon is that Kai'Sa can speak Catalan Spanish :)
> 
> H-hello? You okay? Did the feels get you? Tell me tell me tell me tell me :3 teehee
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
